


Alice in Gothamland

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gotham AU, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: After the death of Jerome, Jervis brings Jonathan home to his sister Alice to recuperate from the battle.





	Alice in Gothamland

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was previously uploaded and deleted. However I am rather fond of this fic and decided to upload it again with a few (very) minor changes.

Alice looks up from her book when the bell above the industrial steel door tinkles. He’s back. She stands dropping the book to the floor and runs to the kitchen.

 

She opens the cupboard and grabs one of the cups marked with ‘Drink Me’ in green paint. She lifts it above her head and slams it down on the sink without giving thought to her actions. 

 

Alice has found this is the secret to fighting against the Hatter’s compulsions. He can control thought but cannot control action. It is a fine line but her plans depend on this, his only weakness.

 

She hides the broken handle in the pocket of her dress and runs back to the foyer before the Hatter even has the door unlocked. She feels sick to her stomach but whether it is the compulsion causing it or simple nerves she does not know. 

 

The door slides open soundlessly and Alice grasps the broken handle in her hand careful not to cut herself, for any injury caused to herself would trigger the compulsion to stop her. 

 

Alice’s older brother, Jervis, otherwise known as the Mad Hatter comes in, however he is not alone. At first she mistakes the bundle of rags in his arms as some kind of straw man like a drawing in one of her books, then the figure’s head moves. She backs away.

 

“Who is that?” The figure scares her, though she could not say why.

 

The Hatter closes the door behind him and it automatically locks on the other side.

 

“Dear sister, this sir is Dear Mr. Crane. I am afraid he is at great pains at the moment otherwise I am sure he would greet thee.” 

 

Jervis had told her stories of his fiend of friends as he likes to call them, they were no doubt meant to scare her from trying to leave the bunker, but she could not recall her brother ever mentioning a Mr. Crane.

 

“Did something happen to the Legion, brother?” She does not care what happened to the Legion of Freaks, as she thought of them, but she had hoped they would distract her brother long enough to plan her escape.

 

“I am sorry to report that the Legion of Horribles has come to an unfavorable end.” Jervis shifts Mr. Crane in his arms so he is almost carrying him bridal style. “Jerome is no more. Humpty Dumpty fell from a great height and all his knights took flight.”

 

Jerome is dead then. Alice cannot say she regrets the news even though it would make her own plans more difficult. Jervis had brought the leader of the Legion home with him only once. But the madman had shown an interest in her “ability” that had made her uncomfortable.

 

And now her brother has brought another stranger to their sanctuary. 

 

“What is the matter with him?” 

 

“A queer incident he was splattered with his own fear gas.” The Hatter answers. “When I found him he was paralyzed in agony.” 

 

Alice remembers Jervis mentioning a brilliant chemist now, but she cannot recall the name, although she remembers thinking it was ridiculous at the time. 

 

The man in her brother’s arms does not appear to be paralyzed by fear however. He is limp and relaxed as though her brother has used his ability on him.

 

“Did you hypnotize him, brother?” 

 

“He was ensnared by nightmares of his own making. It was for his own well being.” Jervis holds his hands out. “He needs but sleep to break the spell.” 

 

“You should not have brought him home, brother.” Alice grips the broken cup handle in her hand. “He is dangerous.”

 

“Scarecrow is not like the others. Dear sweet Alice, you shall see.” Jervis speaks softly. “He could be the one we await.” 

 

Dear Wonderland, what was her brother planning now? Alice tightens her grip around the handle. She should do it. Now while her brother’s mind is distracted by this stranger. But she cannot. She drops the crude weapon. 

 

She is ready to die to free both herself and her brother but she is not prepared to kill an innocent victim. Though if he was in the Legion this man is probably far from an innocence.

 

“Get the door to my chambers sister whom I adore.” Jervis shifts the man in his arms. “Mr. Crane is not such a lightweight.” 

 

Alice feels the suggestion like a nudge on her mind. She wonders if Jervis even realizes when he uses his ability anymore, or if he just does it unconsciously. Either way the answer scares her. She moves to open the door to his bedroom. 

 

Jervis moves past her with his load and bends to kiss her on the cheek, she cannot move away. “Leave us sister mine.” He releases her. “It is past your time for bed.” 

 

She cannot move until the door shuts before her. 

 

Alice throws the broken weapon on the floor where it shatters into a thousand pieces. She feels like crying but the Hatter does not even allow her that.

 

X

 

When Alice wakes up the next morning Jervis is already gone. She finds a silver tray in the kitchen with a pot of tea, two tea cups, and two lemon scones. There is a handwritten note from her brother propped against the tea pot.

 

‘Gone to fetch some fine fare for our own March Hare. J Tetch. Share me and meet our new friend.’

 

She rips the note into several pieces and tosses them into the trash. There had been a time she had been charmed by her brother’s manner of rhyming but now she recognizes it has always been the symptom of his sick mind. And his mind is getting sicker day by day.

 

Alice picks up the tray. The unknown houseguest makes her nervous but like her namesake her curiosity is greater than her fear. And perhaps, if this mysterious Mr. Crane is being held here against his will she would find an ally against her brother.

 

She pictures Mr. Crane is an old scientist, a nervous scholarly man whom Jerome had blackmailed into the group. Perhaps he has a family, perhaps he even has a daughter her own age. 

 

There is nothing to be afraid of, Alice tells herself.

 

She pushes the door open and enters her brother’s bedroom, a room she has not entered since her sixteenth birthday. It has not changed much she notes before she catches the sight of the stranger in her brother’s bed. She almost drops the tray. 

 

The first thing she notices is the mysterious Mr. Crane is not an old man at all. In fact he appears to be around her own age. The second thing she notices is the young man is bare from the waist up. She looks down in embarrassment.

 

The only male she has seen without a shirt is her brother. And even then he has been careful about such things since she hit puberty. 

 

Alice sees the rags the stranger had worn the night before on the floor and a shirt she does not recognize as her brother’s. But she does not see any pants and she hopes that means the stranger still wears them. 

 

“I didn’t think you were real.” The young man’s voice sounds rough and hoarse and is barely above a whisper. “You must be Jervis’s sister, Alice. He speaks of you often. Jerome even said he met you once in Wonderland.” He looks around the room. “I suppose I must have fallen down the rabbit hole myself to find myself here.” 

 

The bedroom must seem like a technicolor movie set for an Alice in Wonderland adaptation to the strange young man, she thinks. 

 

“Jervis brought you here last night.” Alice put the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed. She removes the top of the teapot and fills the two cups. “Do you not remember?” She hands him one of the cups.

 

Close up he is not quite as fearsome as she had first believed. In fact behind his shaggy hair he might have been quite pretty. 

 

“I remember Jerome falling and running away from the GCPD beside Jervis.” Crane looks down at the cup in his hands as though to read tea leaves. “I think we were attacked but I can’t recall. The next thing I remember is waking up in bed next to your brother.”

 

Alice takes a sip of her own tea to hide the blush she feels heat her cheeks at the suggestiveness of his words. Surely he does not mean- she remembers the way her brother held the young man in his arms the night before and thinks maybe he does. 

 

She had never thought of her brother taking a lover. Although she supposes she should have known the day would come. Her brother is still a handsome young man after all. Suddenly the tea tastes overly bitter in her mouth.

 

“Jervis mentioned you had been hit with something he called fear gas.” 

 

Crane nods. “That would explain why I can’t move.” 

 

“You should probably eat something.” Alice holds the tray out to him. “Try this. My brother baked it.” 

 

“Jervis bakes?” Crane takes a scone and takes a sniff. He takes a small bite and then a bigger one. He chokes and drinks more of the tea. Then yawns. “I apologize. I am always tired after getting dosed with my fear gas. My mask must’ve slipped in the flight and fight.” 

 

“I shall let you sleep then.” She picks up the tray. “Mr. Crane.” She courtesies.

 

Crane almost smiles. “Please call me Jonathan, Alice.” 

 

“Jonathan then.” Alice nods her head. 

 

Jonathan is asleep before she even shuts the door.

 

X

 

Alice unfolds the card that had been pushed under her door and reads it again:

 

‘A special date, arrive tonight at eight, don’t be late. The Hatter.’ 

 

She sighs and looks at the clock, ten minutes until eight. She thinks about not going, but the last time she tried that Jervis had stood outside the door and begged her to come out until she had. He hadn’t even had to use compulsion. That had somehow been the worst part. 

 

Alice ties the white apron around her waist and fixes her hair into ponytails in front of the mirror. Her brother does not allow makeup but she takes out a tube of lipgloss that she has managed to hide from him. 

 

The party is likely in Jonathan’s honor. She wants to look her best. It is the first time they have had a guest at the tea party after all.

 

Alice is the first to arrive at the tea table however her brother has already set it for three. Her placard is on one end of the table as is usual with her name upon it. The placard on the other end reads: Mad Hatter. And there is a new addition placed between the two: March Hare. 

 

She takes her seat and unfolds the napkin on her lap.

 

Jervis enters the dining room at exactly eight. He is dressed in the green coat and hat that he only wears on tea nights. Jonathan is on his arm wearing one of her brother’s brown suits but it is too long on the younger man’s frame and his hair has been brushed and pulled back from his face. She has the thought that he looks something like a nervous rabbit.

 

Her brother pulls out the chair in front of the March Hare placard and helps him to sit. Jervis shakes out the napkin in front of him and tucks it into the his dress shirt, and smooths it down. He keeps his hand on Jonathan’s chest until the younger man seems to calm. 

 

Alice fears her brother’s compulsion is at work.

 

Jervis picks up the pair of novelty bunny ears from the table and places them on Jonathan’s head. “A pair of rabbit ears for our March Hare.” Her brother tilts his head up and gently kisses his forehead. Jonathan gives her brother a soft smile.

 

Alice has to look away from the tenderness of the scene. And she feels something like jealousy. Her brother has never shown another but her such gentleness.

 

“Keep your seat and prepare for a feast of a treat.” Jervis folds one of the ears down on the headband. “Silly bunny.” He kisses the top of his head and kisses the top of her head too. “Serve the tea, sweet Alice.” He says before leaving to the kitchen. He turns around and gives them a wave before disappearing.

 

Alice stands and begins to pour Jonathan’s tea. He picks up the cup and smells the contents. He takes a sip and makes a face. 

 

“I don’t suppose you have something other than tea?” 

 

Alice shakes her head. “Jervis says tea heals the soul and body.”

 

“Surely you have water to brew the tea.” Jonathan cocks his eyebrow. “Can I get a cup of tea, hold the tea bag?” 

 

“We have cold sweet tea if you would rather have that.” 

 

He sighs. “Do you have soda?” 

 

“Brother says soft drinks are poison laced with sugar.” 

 

Jonathan sticks his finger in the tea and puts it in his mouth. He takes his finger out of his mouth and wipes it on the tablecloth. “Do you make the tea yourself, Alice? Or does your brother always make it?” 

 

Alice shrugs not sure what he is asking. “I do on occasion. This particular batch was made by Jervis.” 

 

“And the tea you served me this morning?” 

 

“Again, Jervis.” 

 

“Interesting…” But before he can finish anything else he is about to say, her brother returns. 

 

Jervis holds a silver platter with a tall cake on it and enough candles to be a fire hazard. “Alice dear, will you give us the privilege?” He places the cake in the middle of the table. Alice stands.

 

Jonathan looks up at her. “Is it your birthday, Alice?” He asks. 

 

“No. It is yours.” Alice answers. 

 

“It is not my birthday.” Jonathan shakes his head. “Unless I have been asleep for much longer than I thought.”

 

“It is not your birthday.” Jervis smiles. “It is your unbirthday.” 

 

“Unbirthday?” Jonathan questions.

 

“Yes. Like the Disney movie. Haven’t you ever seen Alice in Wonderland?” Alice asks him. 

 

“My father wasn’t big on children’s movies.” Jonathan shrugs. “He wasn’t too big on birthdays either for that matter. I read the book though I don’t remember anything about unbirthdays.” 

 

“It is merely a quick mention.” Alice explains. “The unbirthday tea party is from the movie.” 

 

“There are three-hundred and sixty-five days in a year and only one birthday.” Jervis continues. “But there are three-hundred and sixty-four unbirthdays. Why should we not celebrate those we love every day of the year?” 

 

Jonathan smiles. “I think I would like that.” He holds Jervis’s hand. 

 

“Blow out the cake and make a wish.” Jervis kisses his hand. 

 

“But it is your unbirthday too.” Jonathan turns towards her. “And you too, Alice. We should all three blow out the candles.” 

 

Jervis smiles and takes her hand in his other. She leans down towards the cake and on Jervis’s count of three blows out the candles with her brother and Jonathan.

 

Alice believes this might be the best tea party ever.

 

“Please cut the unbirthday cake, Alice.” She picks up the knife at her brother’s words. “Surely it would not be amiss to give the unbirthday boy a kiss.” She looks up in time to see her brother kiss Jonathan on the mouth. The knife in her hand slips. But she doesn't even notice that she has cut herself until she feels the blood on her fingers.

 

“Jer-vis.” Alice holds her hand out to him. 

 

Jonathan tries to reach her first but Jervis pushes him out of the way. Her brother takes her hand and sticks her finger in his mouth to lick off the blood.

 

“Can I be of assistance?” Jonathan holds his hands out. “My father was a doctor. Where do you keep the first aid kit?” 

 

“Alice will be fine.” Jervis wraps her finger in a napkin. “Jonathan please leave us.” She can see he is disappointed in her brother’s dismissal.

 

“I… thank you for the unbirthday party. And here is hoping for three-hundred and sixty-three more.” Jonathan bows before leaving the dining room.

 

“I’m sorry, Jervis.” Alice hangs her head down. “I got distracted and my hand slipped.” 

 

“It is quite alright, Alice.” Jervis hugs her to him. “Jonathan is the one, you will see.”

 

He kisses the side of her head.

 

X

 

Alice waits for her brother to leave and slips into his bedroom. Jonathan is still asleep in the bed. She needs to find it and destroy it before he wakes up. 

 

It will be near where the young man sleeps. She opens the drawer next to the bed and finds more than she bargained for but not what she searches for. 

 

“What are you looking for?” 

 

Alice slams the drawer shut at the sound of that quiet voice. Jonathan sits up watching her with a look that seems a bit too amused. She blushes hotly. “I am looking for a watch or clock. Have you seen something like that lying about?” At least he is clothed this time. She looks down, perhaps it is under the bed. 

 

“Like the sort Jervis uses in his act?” 

 

“It’s not an act.” Alice feels a strong impulse to defend her brother’s ability. “He does not need clockwork to hypnotize someone but it helps to focus him. And it conditions his subject to accept his suggestions.” 

 

“And you believe your brother is using hypnosis on me?” Jonathan’s brows rise. 

 

She thinks of the contents in the drawer. She nods. “Yes. I believe he is. I’m sorry.” 

 

Jonathan smiles. “Your brother has not hypnotized me, Alice.” 

 

“You might not even know it.” 

 

“Jervis has tried to hypnotize me. It doesn’t work on me.” Jonathan’s face turns red. “We’ve experimented and he is unable to control my mind, or body.” 

 

“But- when he brought you home you were under his hypnosis.” 

 

“I was vulnerable after being exposed to my fear gas. And even then Jervis could only put me under. My mind shut him out. Jervis suspects the duality of my mind makes hypnosis impossible.” 

 

“Duality? Like a split personality?” 

 

“Not exactly.” Jonathan shakes his head. “Split personality is two or more separate personalities.” Jonathan holds his hands out and brings them together. “My mind is not split. Jervis cannot hypnotize both at the same time, so we are both immune to his ability.” 

 

Alice thinks she should probably be frightened of this young man but she finds herself fascinated by him. And she understands why her brother would find him so valuable. 

 

“But your brother is not the only one with an ability, is he?” 

 

Alice freezes. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

 

“Your blood.” Jonathan leans forward. “It has an ability doesn’t it?” 

 

She backs up away from him. “It’s not an ability. It’s a curse.”

 

“That’s not what Jervis calls it.” Jonathan puts his hands up. “Your brother calls it a gift.” 

 

“Did he tell you how I killed our mother? Did he tell you how I drove our father insane? Did he tell you how our father committed suicide rather than kill his own children?” She starts to rock. “You should stay away from me or I’ll drive you mad too.” 

 

“I’m already mad, Alice.” Jonathan holds his hand out. “And I’m not afraid of a little madness.” 

 

“My brother was not always like this, you know.” She wipes her eyes. “He became the Hatter because of me. Because it was my favorite character in my favorite movie. At first it was a game. Make believe. But then it became something darker, it became tainted, because of what is in me.” 

 

“I think this world is beautiful.” Jonathan continues to hold out his hand. “Take my hand, Alice. I know fear and I am not afraid of you.” 

 

Alice sobs. She is more afraid than she has ever been. But she grasps the offered hand like a lifeline. It feels strange, no one but her brother has touched her since her father kissed her goodbye. But not bad.

 

Jonathan pulls her down on the other side of the bed and holds her until she falls asleep.

 

X

 

Alice dreams that Jonathan holds her from the front and Jervis from the back with her in the middle of both. She feels safe. Then she wakes. And she is alone. 

 

She gets out of bed and follows the voices to the kitchen.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this, Jervis.” Jonathan is saying. “Jeremiah is not his brother. I don’t trust him.”

 

“Jerome was crazy but Jeremiah is sane. And that makes him more of a danger.” Jervis agrees.

 

“Then we should both go.” Jonathan grabs his arm. “It’ll be safer together.” 

 

“I need you to stay here with Alice. He has plans of great malice that shall lay waste to all of Gotham. I will hasten back when it is safe.” Jervis kisses Jonathan on the lips. “Do not despair, this I swear.”

 

Jonathan pulls Jervis down for another long kiss. Her brother wraps his arms around Jonathan’s slim waist and holds him closer. She knows she should look away but she cannot. She remembers the feeling of warmth after she woke in her brother’s bed and feels ashamed.

 

Jonathan breaks away and spots her standing there. “Alice?” 

 

“Hither here, dear sweet Alice.” Jervis draws her to him. He places his arm around her waist. “Remain inside and mind Jon.” He turns her towards himself. “And gift your brother a farewell kiss on the lips.” And he gives her a brotherly peck on the mouth. 

 

Alice looks over to Jonathan as if to say, he was mine first and he will always be mine. He does not look away. 

 

“And now I must bid you both adieu till we meet anon.” Jervis takes Alice’s hand in one hand and Jonathan’s with the other. He gives Jonathan’s hand a kiss. “My dear Mister Crane.” He kisses Alice’s hand. “And my dear Sister Alice.” Then Jervis places her hand in Jonathan’s. “Take care of one another while I am away.” 

 

“I will care for her as if she were my own sister.” Jonathan tells him. “I swear.” 

 

“Stay with us, brother.” Alice urges her brother. “We will weather the storm as we always do.” 

 

“Jeremiah has plans to upheaval all of Gotham. And the aftermath shall be ours for the taking if we play our cards right.” Jervis puts on his coat and places his favorite lucky hat on his head. “Fare thee well.” 

 

Jonathan grabs Jervis by the lapel of his jacket and quickly kisses his lips. “I still disagree with this. But for luck.” 

 

Jervis tips his hat and leaves both of them. 

 

As soon as they hear the metal door slam shut Jonathan begins to search the kitchen cabinets. He leaves the drawers open as he moves. Finally he opens the cabinet beneath the sink and clasps his hands together. He kneels on the floor and stands back up showing her two test tubes.

 

“What are those?” Alice does not like the look of the dark liquid, it is so dark it is almost black. It reminds her of her tainted blood. 

 

“If I were to guess, these are samples of your blood.” Jonathan uncorks the tube and holds the open top under his nose. “And if I’m not mistaken your brother has been slipping drops of this into my tea.” 

 

“Jervis is poisoning you?” She can see the tube is marked as ‘Alice’.

 

“Not poisoning me. No. He has been slowly conditioning an immunity in my blood.” Jonathan chuckles. “It is crude but effective. But with this I can perfect his methods.” He holds up another tube in his hand. This one is marked ‘Hatter’. “Your brother has an immunity to your blood, doesn’t he?”

 

Alice nods. Although she is no longer so sure that her brother has escaped the curse of her blood. 

 

She looks in the cabinet behind Jonathan. There are more tubes of the tainted blood than she would have ever thought possible. Jervis often took her blood for “testing” but he must have been collecting the samples longer than she had believed. 

 

She had not even known the cabinet was there, Jervis must have conditioned her not to notice it.

 

Perhaps their father had been right, Alice thinks. It would have been better if he had succeeded. But she would not fail. Her brother needs to be stopped. And she is the only one that can do it. 

 

And with Jonathan’s immunity to the Hatter’s control and with the immunity to her dark blood her brother may have given her the means to finally stop him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you wish.


End file.
